


America Issa Joke!

by imdoingathingmom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Black Character(s), Black Mutant Reader, Black Reader, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoingathingmom/pseuds/imdoingathingmom
Summary: The newest member of the Avengers is kinda a rebel punk? Punk in the sense of style and ideals. She isn’t patriotic at all and has no filter on that big ass mouth of hers. So what happens when she voices her opinions around Captain America? How will the team react to her outburst? Can the reader make amends?





	America Issa Joke!

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all have different opinions and political stances so don’t send me hate for this story. I just wondered what would happen if Steve met someone who wasn’t patriotic and this is the result. Most readers probably won’t be fond of this story because of how the reader is and some things she might say but I think you should still read it, even if you aren’t a woc or don’t agree with anything being said. Just substitute the reader inserts for a character or a name you, Idk. Remember it’s a work of fiction! Just because I wrote this doesn’t mean I think like this or whatever. I’m expecting hate for this so show me wrong? Anyways I hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated! (REPOSTED FROM MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT)

You were in the common room that morning when Steve bounded in with a wide smile gracing his lips. Your feet were up on the coffee table and a big bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch was in your hands as you watched some reality tv show Natasha had on. “FRIDAY call the rest of the team to the living room, please.” Steve knocked your boots off the table and fixed you with a pointed look after he spoke his request to the A.I. You let out a huff as your combat boots came down with a loud thud and a bit of milk splashed onto your caramel colored arm.

“Nice one Steve,” getting up you flipped him the bird and took your bowl to the kitchen sink as the rest of the Avengers started to flood into the common area. Steve ignored your childish antics and clapped his hands together once everyone was in attendance. He bent to pick up the remote and put the tv on mute just as you returned to your seat on the couch. 

“So what is it that you want Cap?” Wanda loosely crosses her arms over her chest and sat next to you. You placed your thick boots back onto the coffee table and looked up at Captain America.

“Yeah Cap ‘sup?” He just pushed your boots off the table again and looked around the room, ignoring you completely.

“So as you guys may know the 4th of July is in a couple of days and I was thinking we should throw a patriotic party for the occasion!” Tony looked around the room in pretend shock and placed his fists on his hips as he glanced over at Steve.

“I thought I was the only one that threw parties around here?” The common room erupted with laughter, everyone was laughing except you. It’s not that you didn’t think the joke was funny, because it was kinda funny, but the situation kind of annoyed you. The 4th of July stood against everything you believed in. The holiday was a totally scam but you didn’t speak up. You didn’t say anything until Steve went around assigning your teammates roles and errands to prepare for the party.

“…with Bruce. Y/n you’ll be in charge of decorating,” you snorted and shook your head.

“No bueno Cap. I want no part of this little get together you have planned. Give my job to someone else please.” Steve stopped and glanced at you.

“And why is that? Everyone else already has a task. I’m pretty sure they won’t have enough time to take care of the decorations on top for whatever else they have to do.”

“Well they’re just gonna have to find the time because I don’t want to be a part of any of this. As a matter of fact I think I might just take a small vacation away from the compound while you guys have your fun.” The rest of the room was deadly quiet everyone was so confused. They all knew you could be a little difficult but no has ever seen you this stubborn before and that’s saying something. You could be as stubborn as a mule after all.

“Why y/n? What’s wrong?” Steve now had concern written across his face. He thought maybe you needed a break or possibly you were homesick. He didn’t expect what would come out of your mouth next.

“Why? Why! Because I don’t wanna be around to celebrate this shit show of a holiday! There’s literally nothing special about it.” You scoffed, and glanced at your black painted nails, as if it were obvious from the beginning. Steve frowned and looked over at Natasha in confusion, who in turn just shrugged and also glanced at her nails. Steve looked down at you and placed the clipboard he had picked up on the coffee table, while Vision leaned against the back of the couch to whisper something to Wanda.

“What do you mean y/n? It’s the day our nation declared it’s independence. How is that not special?”

“You mean a nation built on stolen land and slavery, right? I mean African Americans weren’t freed until June 19, 1865 but you don’t see that being a national holiday. You don’t see everyone celebrating it. Just some African Americans right?” Tony’s eyes widened and Clint took this as his cue to silently leave the room. He was too old to get in the middle of this. Sam smirked from across the other side of the room while Natasha and Wanda just watched on silently.

“Well-” Steve was cut off when you abruptly stood up.

“Well what Steve? Were you gonna say, 'it’s not like that anymore.’ We may not be stealing land anymore but if I’m not mistaken my black sisters and brothers are being locked up and beat up everyday for the dumbest shit, even though we’re-” Your hands came up and made quotation signs in the air -“free. We can’t even walk down the street in our own neighborhoods without being antagonized or possibly worse. It’s a modern version of slavery if you ask me.”

“I-”

“Not only that! But our great nation is locking up children and women in cages who are only looking for a better future. Separating whole families for trying to leave behind a life of misfortune. Aren’t we supposed to be the land of opportunity? Oh and don’t get me started on our president. Because of that son of a bitch, racists and bigots now think its okay to openly terrorize innocent people again!” Your anger had you seeing red as you stepped closer to Steve, your chests almost touching.

“Y/n-” Tony cleared his throat and stepped closer to the two of you as Wanda and Natasha both stood up. They glanced at one another and nodded in silent agreement. You whipped around in Tony’s direction, your dark curls almost whipping Steve in the face. Natasha took that as an opportunity to grab Steve. She had planned to silently lead him out the room but he stood his ground. His jaw was set and he was watching you with an unreadable expression.

“NO TONY! I think he needs to hear this. To actually understand why someone like me wouldn’t want to celebrate!” Your hands vibrated and buzzed with energy. Your eyes started to faintly glow. The air was crackling and popping around you with electricity and Tony knew if you didn’t calm down a disaster would certainly take place. He always hated when your emotions flared like this. It caused your powers to go haywire. “This country is a joke, most of our holidays are just capitalistic bullshit, this holiday is a joke, we’re hypocrites, and everything is going to shit. We’re supposed to be the land of the free but are any of us really free? I mean just think about it. America issa joke!” You weren’t completely making sense now as your thoughts became a jumbled mess, but Wanda was at your side, and she had softly placed a hand on your shoulder. Her touch grounded you and as she rubbed circles into your back you had started to calm down, your posture softing and eyes returning to normal. You were fine until Steve decided to have a word.

“I understand your frustration but with all due respect y/n I still believe we should celebrate. Yes, America isn’t perfect but-” Your temper boiled over again and the glow of your eyes started again and began to pulse. Without thinking your hands rose and a blast of electric energy rippled out of your body and into the air, bursting the light bulbs and shutting off all power within the compound. The remaining energy pulsed foward like concentrated waves towards him. Of course Steve wasn’t suited up so he was shoved backwards, his shield not being there to protect him, his feet dragging across the floor before his body was launched into the wall next to the tv. He fell with a thud and laid in a crumpled mess on the floor. Sam dropped down next to his friend and checked him for signs of injury. Your eyes stopped glowing and closed on their own. You began to fall to your knees and, as Natasha also attended to Steve on the other side of the room, Wanda held onto you as you blacked out.

When you gained consciousness later on you realized you couldn’t move. You limbs felt heavy like you were buried in thick syrup. You eyelids felt like sandbags were resting against them and you struggled to open your eyes. Your throat was dry and your lips felt cracked. After a bit of fighting your body your eyes slowly opened. The lights were too bright and you suddenly regretted your decision, your head spun and you felt sick. You were laying in the medical wing of the compound, you could tell that much. You glanced to the side and notice Steve in the bed next to you. A gasp left your mouth and you tried reaching out to him, your limbs still heavy.

You didn’t remember much just an argument that happened between the two of you. But every time you tried to remember how it ended your mind went blank and your head began to pound. A dry cough tore from your lips as you kept trying to recall your previous moments of consciousness even as it pained you. A few minutes later Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda came in. They were talking amongst themselves.

“…emotions are out of control Bruce.”

“That isn’t fair Natasha she had no idea what she was doing.”

“Wanda is right…needs…self-control-”

The conversation soon stopped when Bruce noticed you were awake. He smiled nervously and tilted his head in greeting when he made it to your bedside. “How are you feeling, y/n?”

Your throat closed up and tears welled up in your eyes. “What did I do?” Wanda appeared at your other side. She held your hand in both of hers but refused to answer or even look at you. Out of all the Avengers, Wanda was the closest to you. She basically took you under her wing when you joined and she was like a big sister to you. So it kinda hurt when she refused to meet your gaze. Did you really mess up that bad? Natasha was tired of the awkward silence so she cleared her throat and began to answer your question since the other two wouldn’t.

“Well what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember Wanda rubbing my back. It calmed me down.”

“Well she did but then Steve said something and you went psycho. Blew out all the power and chucked Steve against a wall.” You heard yourself gasp and glanced over at Steve again. He was hurt and it was all your fault.

Bruce cleared his throat, “Vision thought you were gonna kill us all. Anyway, the medicine Dr. Cho gave you should be wearing off soon so you’ll be able to get up and move.”

Your head turned and you face Bruce with a tearful gaze, “is he okay?” Your voice was small and hoarse.

Dr. Banner gave you a sympathetic look and placed a hand on your shoulder, “He’s a little bruised up be he should be fine.” A breath, you hadn’t realized you had been holding, left your lips and you nodded before glancing back at Steve’s unconscious form. “When Helen releases you come down to the lab so I can run some tests.” He squeezed your shoulder a bit and left the room with Natasha at his side.

The room was unpleasantly silent while Wanda sat with you, drawing patterns against the skin of your hand. “Um…” You watched her with your brow furrowed. “Are you mad at me?” She shook her head and continued tracing patterns. “Why won’t you talk to me then. You haven’t even looked at me since you came in.”

“I’m slightly mad but I know I shouldn’t be. You haven’t had your powers long after all but I’m also scared y/n.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“I know I know you didn’t but-” she finally looked at you and as you took in the sight of her puffy red eyes you realized she had been crying “-Vision wasn’t as sure as me. He’s not sure if you should be here anymore.” You body stiffened, each muscle tensing up with worry, as your eyes teared up again. “I don’t agree with him and he’s so angry that he stormed out.”

After some reassuring, you got Wanda to calm down as much as you could and she left the medical wing, but the sick feeling in your stomach didn’t leave with her. She and Vision got in an argument because of you, Vision left because of you, and not only that but Steve was hurt, and it was all because of you. You laid still for a few minutes before Helen came and checked up on you. When she saw that you were okay she let you leave. Steve still hadn’t woken up so you couldn’t apologize and you didn’t feel like talking to anyone else so you went straight to your room. You knew you were supposed to go to the lab and meet Bruce but your muscles ached and you were drained. You flopped down on your bed and tried not to think of everything that happened in the last 24 hours, somewhere along the line you fell asleep.

When you woke up it was hot and sticky, your curls stuck to your forehead and neck. Your clothes felt tight and uncomfortable and your throat was dry. You sat up and rubbed your eyes just as FRIDAY spoke up, “Good afternoon y/n, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner request your presence in the lap immediately.” You groaned and fell back into the mattress.

“Could you tell them I’m gonna get clean up first?”

“Of course Ms. Y/l/n”

“Thanks FRIDAY.”

You went straight to the lab after your shower where Bruce conducted some tests and Tony had a stern talk with you. He basically wanted you to get a control on your mood swings. With that being said he informed you he’d be hiring a yoga instructor to work with you after your training. You argued with him a bit until he threatened to put you on medication, you figured yoga and meditation was better than that. After that was resolved you walked down the halls of the compound. You legs ended up taking you to the common room. You hadn’t been here since your argument with Steve. The only person present was Wanda. She was curled up on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, a light blanket covering her lap. In her hands she held a teacup while a plate full of cookies balanced precariously on her knees. The tv was on playing some type of romcon with Zac Efron in it.

You sat down next to her and stole a cookie off her plate, “Hey Wanda.”

“Hello y/n?”

“Did Vision ever come back?” You munched on your cookie. They were Iced Oatmeal cookies so they weren’t all that soft but you liked em. Wanda nodded and took a long sip of her tea.

“Have you guys talked?”

“No, he slept in his old room.” She re balanced the plate so it wouldn’t fall. You frowned as you finished off your cookies. That wouldn’t do at all. You didn’t like that they wouldn’t talk all behind something you did. It was stupid. Especially when everyone knew how much they love each other. Their love was something young girls everywhere dreamed of, it was literally #goals. You stood up from the couch and brushed off your lap. Snatching the plate and tea cup from Wanda you set them on the coffee table and held your hand out to her.

“Come on, get up.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna fix what I broke.” Wanda had a nervous look on her face but you both knew that you were stubborn as a mule so with a shaky breath she took you hand and let you pull her up. You pulled her along as you marched with determination to Vision’s room. Your head was held high and your shoulders were squared as you raked your knuckles against his door. For awhile you stood there, listening for movement, and as the seconds ticked by you started to feel unsure of yourself. Wanda looked at you, her bottom lip between her teeth, and pulled your away from the door. Just was you guys were about to leave Vision phased through the wall nearby, effectively scaring the shit out of you. You screamed a bit and cursed under your breath as you clutched at your chest.

“Fuck hell, use the door next time.” Vision just ignored you. He was looking at Wanda.

“Is there something you need?”

You rolled your eyes and stepped directly into his lime of sight, “as a matter of fact yes I need something,” you hands came to rest at your hips. He finally looked at you, like really looked at you, and tilted his head as if to encourage you to speak.

“Alrighty then-” you cleared your throat and dug the toe of your platinum creepers into the ground “-I just wanted to say that I know what you don’t want me here. I know what happened between me and Cap was insane and irresponsible.” You glanced up to make sure he was following along. He gave you his undivided attention and with a shake of your head you looked away and continued. “I didn’t mean to get out of control of course but that’s not an valid excuse. I already agreed to start managing my emotions and Tony is taking care of it so you have nothing to worry about. But the real reason why I came to bug you was to ask you to stop acting this way with Wanda.” You looked up again and his face didn’t change. You couldn’t read him at all. “I know you guys don’t agree but it’s to be expected. She’s my best friend and you’re the man she loves. You shouldn’t let her choose between the two of us. You’re hurting her and I don’t wanna watch her in pain. You guys have been through way too much together to let someone as insignificant get in the way of that. Sorry for upsetting you…” You nodded your head to conclude your rambling and looked up at Vision from beneath your lashes.

His gaze shifted to Wanda and back to you. He took a deep breath, “I accept your apology y/n. I may have overreacted. I now know you wouldn’t purposely put us in danger and I know how much you mean to Wanda. I apologize as well.” He smiled at the end and pulled you into a small hug. After he let you go he pulled Wanda into his arms and kiss the top of her head. You took that as your signal to leave, smiling the whole time.

You were almost back to the living room when you bumped into a hard chest. A gush of air rushed out of your lungs as your ass came in contact with the floor. You groaned and began scrambling to your feet as a hand came down and pulled you up by your shoulders. “Um sorry about that.” You looked up and were met with an ocean of blue. Steve Rogers in the flesh, walking and talking, as if you hadn’t just knocked him into next week.

“Steve you’re up!” You pushed away the mop of curls that had fallen into your eyes when you fell.

“Yeah, just got out awhile ago. I’m still kinda sore,” he chuckled awkwardly as he rolled his shoulder a bit.

“Oh”

“I was actually looking for you.”

“Well…uh yah found me.” You mentally face palmed yourself. This wasn’t going how you planned in your head at all. The hall was silent and the tension was thick. You palms grew sweaty and you nervously tugged at the chains hanging from the holes in your leather belt. You took a deep breath and swallowed your nerves.

“I’m so sorry Stev-”

“I’m sorry I-”

A lopsided grin spread across his face as you both realized you spoke at the same time. You tugged on the chains harder, swaying forward on the balls of your feet as you tugged. Steve waited for you to continue as you looked down at your shoes. He cleared his throat, “Um okay then. I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry. I thought about what you said and you’re right. I’ve decided to call off the party.” Your head snapped up and your eyes widened.

“No! That’s really unnecessary. I was actually going to apologize to you too. It was selfish of me to kill everyone’s vibe like that. If you all want to celebrate then go ahead.” You nodded furiously and shoved your hands into the front pockets of your crust pants. “And I’ll even-” you let out a resigned sigh “-take care of the decorations like you wanted me too.”

“Really y/n?” His voice was full of joy.

“Yeah, yeah I will,” you looked up and gave Steve a small smile. He pulled you into his arms and hugged you tight, crushing your arms against your side and making it slightly hard to breathe. “Alright alright Get the fuck off Rogers! You’re gonna squeeze me to death!” You pretended to be irritated but Steve could tell by the tone of your voice that you were just as happy as he was.


End file.
